Curious
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Gou was left wondering why Haruka was looking at her in such a strange fashion on the night fo the Squid Festival. So when they cross paths she doesn't waste the time to ask but she gets more than she bargains for when Haruka tells her why. HaruGou -oneshot-


Puzzeled

Gou was puzzled. There was something that couldn't leave her mind after that encounter. She couldn't understand if she had something on her mouth or maybe there was a stain on her Yukata. But Hana was already dragging her to their original destination before she could even ask or think about it more.

"Sometimes I just don't understand him." Gou gave off a sigh. She took a bite into her meal as she watched her friend Hana play a few of the festival's games.

The red head glanced over her shoulder and gave off a disappointed sigh when she saw her friend miss that target in her game.

"Hana," Gou began. "We've been here for awhile. Could we do something else?"

"Eh?" It was clear that her friend was busy in her game to hear Gou's first half of the sentence. "But I really want that prize."

"I could tell." Gou took another bite into her meal.

Gou leaned on the vendor's wall and continued to enjoy her meal. But her mind couldn't leave the way Haruka was looking at her. She was use to that bland look in his eyes that he seem to always have on his face compared to Makoto and Nagisa who seemed more outgoing than Haruka could ever be. The sign of Haruka leaving his phone at home all the time just proved that.

"But why was Haruka-senpai looking at me like that?" The young girl questioned. Gou held out her red Yukata and twirled around. "I'm sure I didn't make a mess."

As Gou's crimson eyes gaze back up she came across Haruka with that dull and empty look on his face he always had. Turning back to Hana she gave a light tap on her shoulder, "Hana, I'm going to talk to Haruka-senpai. He looks a little lonely."

"Isn't he always?" The brunette asked and all Gou could reply was a simple awkward smile. "Well I'll text you when I'm done."

Giving off a small laugh, "Yeah, good luck with that," Gou turned back to Haruka and saw he was leaving her view. "Haruka-senpai!" Gou waved her free hand in the air in hope he could see her. "Haruka-senpai!"

Giving off a chase Gou could not go as fast as she wanted due to the shoes she was wearing. She didn't expect to be running in such an outfit. Getting a moment to breathe the manager sighed and took a moment to get some air. Standing upright once more she saw Haruka was gone. She placed her hand on her waist

"Well that was pointless." Gou complained.

"What was?"

The sudden response caused Gou to jump, making her meal drop down to the ground, turning around, "Ha-Haruka-senpai."

"Kou,"

Bland and boring as usual,

She could see Haruka had his eyes on her squid designed meal that she had drop due to his sudden surprise. "Sorry."

Fanning her hand, "Oh don't worry about it. I was nearly finished eating it."

"No, I'll buy you another one."

"But Haruka-senpai..." Gou voice started to drift off. "Aren't you going to meet back up with Makoto and the others?"

"I'm sure their fine without me." Haruka suddenly grabbed onto Gou's wrist. "Now come."

Gou hated how persistent Haruka could be, which was rare to see outside of the pool. Knowing she was going to have no choice she just let Haru drag her to a stall that sold a similar meal to the one he caused her to drop.

But their trip was filled with silence. Besides from the club they hardly spoke, it seemed the only connection for the both of them to speak was the pool, the tournaments and her older brother, Rin.

"Anyway, congrats on the relay, I'm so glad you guys got into the regionals."

"We couldn't have got there if you didn't join the club when we needed you the most. And that Deserted Island trip, we have as much to thank you as you do."

A light blush of embarrassment crept across her cheeks. "Um, thank you." Gou scratched her cheek. Her eyes soon lit up at the stall her and Haruka walked passed. "Could we go over there Haruka-senpai?"

"Sure."

If there was an award for the man that spoke less than three symbols on a daily basis it would have been him.

The stall was filled with mainly aquatic animals besides the squid. She found it funny the other animals could represent her friends so well. She chuckled at the idea of seeing Haruka as a dolphin since he loved swimming free like one.

"What's so funny?" Gou could hear him speak overhead.

"This." The woman picked up the dolphin biscuit. "Don't you think a dolphin fits you Haruka-senpai?"

Haruka gave a long and deep look at the animal. "I never really thought about it." The swimmer looked at the vendor. "How much for a bag of these?" He pointed at the animal biscuits.

Gou was too busy gazing at the dolphin to hear the price of the meal Haruka wanted to replace from earlier. Her thoughts snapped when she felt Haruka placing the bag of treats in front of her face. "Here."

"Thanks." She gave off a small bow and the two made their way away from the vendor. Gou was surprised why Haru didn't leave her and join Makoto and the others. She took one biscuit from the paper bag in hope she could come up with a question before he would leave again.

But the only one that was coming in her mind was why Haruka was staring at her like he did earlier. Gou bite into her biscuit harshly as she tried up for different suggestions.

"Is there a reason why you're biting into those really hard?" He asked.

"Eh?" Gou jumped in her spot suddenly. "Of course not, their just..." She paused to come up with an excuse. "They're just really crunchy."

Haru stared at her for a moment before reaching in for a biscuit of his own. He didn't seem to care what sea creature he pulled out as he took a bite. He chewed for a moment before he took in another until the treat was gone.

"They're not that crunchy." Haruka replied. "But they do taste nice, not as great as fish."

His manager gave off an unpleased look, _"You __**can't**__ be serious."_

"Well I better get going. I only left the others to use the restroom."

Haruka shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk away from the young woman. Gou clenched onto the paper bag tighter and tighter the more she watched Haru walk from her.

"Wait Haru!" She accidently pronounced his name without the formalities.

And with that the man suddenly was stopped in his tracks as he turned around the face the young manager. He raised an eyebrow as he waited till Gou caught up to him. He blinked a few times as he watched Gou hold onto the paper bag tighter than she should.

"I need to ask you something!" She blurted. Her face suddenly was as red as her Yukata. "Why were you looking at me like _that _earlier?"

The swimmer took a step back with an embarrassed look on his face, "If you think I was being a perve on you then I wasn't. Don't get the wrong idea Kou."

"Th-that isn't what I meant!" She walked in closer. Gou sighed. "Never mind, I better not hold you from the others."

She wasn't going to get a straight answer from him. She knew Haru just wanted to get back to the others and find a pool of water. She reached into her treats and took a bite into them. She hoped that by eating it would wipe away her embarrassment.

But she was surprised Haruka was still there, right in front of her just as confused as ever.

Soon the sound of her phone playing a short jingle informed she had received a text. Flipping up the phone she noticed her dear friend Hana had replied saying she had finally got her prize and surprising still had enough cash for a meal or two.

Flipping the phone down, "Well I have to go now; I'll see you at school tomorrow." She gave off a warm smile. She gave a small wave and turned her back as soon Haruka replied with a faint nod.

Walking down the somewhat crowded footpath Gou's phone went off once more. Digging into her pockets her red Yukata had, she flipped it up and saw an unusual message. It wasn't from Hana or Nagisa who would send her random message to pass the time.

It was from Haruka.

Gou didn't waste any time and opened the message and felt her face heat up with what she read.

"_You look really great tonight Kou. You should look like that more often."_

Looking back Gou could just see Haruka at the end of the street who took a glance back at her. As soon he saw the woman was looking at him he quickly turned around and made his way. The teen's face lit up and heated up quickly as the hand she was holding her phone in started to shake, but she quickly got a hold of herself.

"Haruka-senpai actually brought his phone with him?!" She took a glance back at Haruka's message. She couldn't help but smile.

"_And so do you Haruka-senpai." _Gou replied via text.

With a smile Gou sent the message and slipped her phone back into the pocket in her Yukata as she made haste to meet up with Hana once again until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Expecting it to be Hana she didn't pick it up until she saw Hana in the distance by another food stall.

Flipping the screen up Gou was surprised it was Haruka.

"_I don't understand what's so pretty with what I'm wearing but thanks. Go and have a great time, you deserve it."_

With the phone still in her hands she reunited with her best friend and gave a light embrace. Feeling Hana grab her hand the two ladies walked down the food stall before glancing at the other side and saw Haruka with Makoto and the others. She noticed he was just listening to Nagisa and Rei bickering about things he couldn't care less about. Makoto just watched and laughed at the two as Haruka looked around until he caught a glance of Gou.

With Hana still undecided what to eat and Makoto trying to pull the two apart, Haru turned his back from them for a quick moment and pulled out his phone. Unlocking it he quickly wrote a message before being received on the other side who was Gou.

"_Do you mind if I hang with you guys for a moment? Nagisa and Rei don't seem to be planning to end this act anytime soon and I just want to go home and take a bath." _

Gou replied with a light chuckle and gave a nod. Looking to his left and right Haruka made his way to Gou and Hana in a matter of seconds.

"They won't notice that you're gone?"

"I think Nagisa and Rei will keep Makoto busy for a few hours." Haruka gazed at the bag of biscuits he bought for her earlier. "Can I have one?" He pointed.

"Of course, you did buy them for me after all." The woman opened the bag and let the swimmer take a few out.

After taking in a bite he looked down back at Gou. He looked away afterwards. "Mackerel still tastes better."

Gou sighed and replied sarcastically. "Of course it does Haruka-senpai, of course."


End file.
